Pokemon Rainbow Version Rewrite
by Megaer
Summary: This story starts a new trainer named Brown and this is his story. No Flames please. And Please give me actual criticism
1. Chapter 1

_Pallet Town, Kanto Region, Morning_

A young boy about 10 to 11 years of age gets out of bed. The boy has white skin, Chocolate Brown eyes, messy Jet Black hair. He is wearing simple white pajamas. 'Well time to start the d-Wait...' The boy thought to himself "Today is the day!" the boy yelled out in surprise and quickly ran to the closet and pulls out a set of clothes and puts them on. He is wearing a Grey t shirt over a Brown jacket with a hoodie, Aqua Blue Jean, Grey and Brown shoes and last but not least a Grey Cap with a Brown Pokémon League Symbol on the front. The boy then then ran down the stairs , where he sees a woman with Brown hair, wearing a Green Dress shirt, Black jeans, White Apron and green Sandals and Leaf Green eyes.

"Morning Mom! Bye mom!" The boy said as he ran out of the house. The boy took a breath of fresh air and walked around Pallet Town, seeing his neighborhood, his grandmother's restaurant, the local Pokémon Center, the Orphanage, the numerous stores, the school, the Police Station The boy arrived at Professor Oak's lab. The Lab itself was located on the top of a hill, a large cream building with a windmill next to it, surrounded by some trees. The boy entered the lab, panting in exhaustion

"Professor! I'm here!" The boy yelled out as he went through a set of stairs before seeing a pokeball rolling out of where the lab is and Professor Oak chasing after it. 'Huh?' The boy thought to himself as he reached out tot he pokeball as it opened revealing a Zorua. The Zorua jumped on his head and stuck out it's tongue at Professor Oak, who stopped running and was gathering his bearings before noticing the boy chuckling and grabbing the Zorua. Professor Oak watched in disbelief before regaining his bearings. The old professor cleared his throat.

"Ah. Hello there Brown, good morning my boy. You're early and I see that Zorua seems to have an interest in you, but... None of the regular starter Pokémon are unavailable" Professor Oak said as Brown listened to the old professor while scratching the Dark Type's belly, causing it to murr and squirm happily, clearly enjoying the belly rub.

"That's fine Professor. Where did you find Zorua anyway. Don't they come from Unova and Alola?" Brown asked as the Pokémon climbs on his shoulder

"Well I found this little one in Kanto, In Route 1 to be more specific. Ever since I caught it, Zorua was causing mischief to me and around the lab ever since "Professor Oak said as Brown turned his attention once again to the Zorua

"Is that true Zorua?" Brown asked the Tricky Fox Pokémon, who snickered in confirmation of what the Professor told the young soon to be trainer

"Yep that's exactly True!" The Zorua said in a girly voice. 'Yep it's true' Brown thought to himself as he picked up Zorua's pokeball and clipped it to his belt.

"Can I have her as my starter?" Brown asked the Professor, to the surprise of said professor and Zorua herself.

"Hmmmm. This is against my better judgement but considering that Zorua likes you AND that you were unusually patient this month...The answer is yes" The professor said, causing both Trainer and Pokémon to look at the Professor wide eyed, before Carlos could thank the Professor, him, Zorua and said Professor hear a knock on the door. 'That must be dad!' Carlos thought to himself before he looks at Zorua and takes out her pokeball.

"Fine. Only because my legs are feeling tired" Zorua said as she was recalled into her pokeball. Carlos went downstairs and opened the door, where sees a man in his mid to late 30's. The man;s specific appearance is spiky Black hair, a Red and white hat was worn over the hair, he has fiery red eyes, white skin, a white scarf, worn on his neck, he also wears a Black and White striped shirt, Aqua blue jeans, a Mega Bracelet on his left wrist and Red boots.

"Ah. Just who I wanted to see" The man said to Brown, who was smiling happily at the man and hugged him. The main in question is Red Ketchum, the Champion and Pokémon Master of Kanto.

"Judging by the look in your face... you already have a starter and it's not a traditional one. Care to show me?" Red asked Brown, who nodded and took out Zorua's pokeball, causing Zorua to come out of her pokeball and pounce Red, who was surprised and had no time to dodge the Dark Type Pokémon. Zorua sniffed Red, as a way to greet him and get a scent from him. Zorua's tail wagged and licked him, causing Red to stifle a laugh before giving out and laughing.

"Ah so you got a Zorua then!" Red said as he managed to stop Zorua from licking him and handing her over to him. Brown looks at Red again, noticing that something seems off for him

"Hey Dad where's Pikachu?" Brown asked his father.

"Ah well...Your Mother happened" Red answered, causing Him and Brown to shiver at the horrors Pikachu is suffering thanks to Green.

"Well Good Luck on your journey son. I'll be looking forward to our battle at the Pokémon league" Red said to his son, who nodded as Zorua climbed up to the boy's shoulder. Brown looks at his father and left the lab and heads to Route stops by Route 1 and looks behind him to get one last look at Pallet Town. Brown looks at Zorua, who looks at her trainer with an excited grin and nodded. Brown smiles and heads to Route 001. AS THE JOURNEY CONTINUES!


	2. FIle 2

**AN: Regarding the criticism I received back in Chapter 1: Yeah my description is shoddy. I feel like switching from past tense to present tense is becoming my style when It comes to writing. The audience for this are for longtime pokemon fans hence why I don't describe what Pokémon look like. That and we're at an age that the internet is available to everyone and thus you can look up anything. The change of Brown's name to Carlos was unintentional, when you re name the protagonist you tend to wrote the old name of the Protagonist. My fanfics were originally written of DeviantArt. This may be my last post on this site.**

Brown and Zorua walked through the Tall Grass of Route 1 before one blade rustled and a Pidgey came out of the Grass itself ****WILD PIDGEY APPERED!  
****  
Zorua jumped off her trainer's shoulder and faced the Pidgey 'Wait...I don't even know Zorua's moves...which means...' Brown thought to himself, distracted and never noticed that Pidgey charged right at Zorua and tackled her to the ground, causing Zorua to charge right at Tiny Bird Pokémon and scratch it in the head. Brown shook his head and focused on what's going on right now. '...Now's the time...Go Pokeball!' Brown throught to himself as he took out an empty pokeball from his bag and threw it right at the Pidgey, the Pidgey got turned into a beam of red light that got sucked into the pokeball itself. The ball then starts to shake, once, then twice, then a third time and Finally it stopped shaking. Brown and Zorua watch intensely as the ball's only button glows red before dimming and then making click and dinging sound, signifying the catch. Brown walked up to the Pokeball and clipped it to his belt before walking up to Zorua

"I'm fine. I've been through worse" Zorua barked out to Brown "Well if you say so... Let's introduce our new friend" Brown said, unclipping Pidgey's Pokeball and letting the Pidgey out. Pidgey glares at Zorua

"You...You dirty Vixen! You scratched my GLORIOUS Feathers!" Pidgey exclaimed in Pure Anger, while Zorua rolls her eyes at this

"Look now Seedbrain I don't care about your feathers, I doubt our trainer does so please Shut up about them" Zorua said while Brown watched and listened. Brown kneeled down to Pidgey

"Well I guess you two are becoming acquainted I guess... Anyway I'm Brown, Your trainer and friend. Nice to meet you Pidgey" Brown said to Pidgey, who somehow crossed it's wings and scoffed at him

"Nice to meet you my foot! You caught me with no request to join you in your...quest and expecting us to be friends and You sent that SAVAGE Vixen right after me! Do you have anything for yourself young man!?" Pidgey yelled out. Brown adjusted his cap while listening to what Pidgey said

"Yeah I know you have all the reason to be mad at me... And I'm sorry but you should apologize to Zorua" Brown said, surprising both Zorua and Pidgey

"And yes I do understand the language of Pokémon. It's a thing with my family and others" Carlos explained to the best of his ability

"Si you're not some crazy boy after all" Zorua remarked 'And very cute looking one at that...Wait bad Zorua, Bad!' Zorua mentally added and shook her head

"I apologize to you Young Brown and to you too Zorua. Shall we continue our travels to the Pokémon League then?" Pidgey asked as Carlos and Zorua nodded. Carlos recalls Pidgey back into it's Pokeball as Zorua climbs onto his head. The duo managed to arrive at Viridian City with very little difficulty.

"Ah Viridian City...I heard that the Gym leader got replaced again by someone" Carlos says out loud as he and Zorua enter the Pokémon Center and approached the counter, behind said Counter is Nurse Joy and the traditional healing machine

"Ah hello there Young trainer and welcome to the Pokémon Center. May heal your Pokémon?" Nurse Joy said as Brown nods ,recalls Zorua into her pokeball. Brown then hands Zorua's and Pidgey's pokeballs to Nurse Joy

"I would also like a checkup and a room key please. If that's not any trouble" Brown said as Nurse Joy hands him a room key

"Don't worry It's not going to be any trouble at all" Nurse Joy said as she puts the two pokeballs on the healing machine and the machine itself hummed to life. Brown smiled and heads over to the PC. Brown pressed the Power button and a green light glowed from the monitor and scanned Brown's face before turning off and glowing to life with numerous options

 ** **BROWN'S PC  
BILL'S PC  
PROFESSOR OAK'S PC****

  
Brown selects Professor Oak's PC where he is presented with numerous options:

 ** **POKEMON STORAGE  
CALL  
POKEDEX WITHDRAWL  
CALL+POKEDEX  
POKEDEX EVALUATION  
POKEDEX UPDATE****

Brown selected the Call Option on the PC, static fills the PC Screen before it is replaced with an image of Professor Oak in his lab

"Ah hello Brown to what do I owe this call for? Is it about the Pokedex that I forgot to give You?" Professor Oak said to the young novice trainer, who chuckled nervously in response.

"Yeah that's why. How did you know?...Don't answer that" Brown said as Professor Oak just chuckles at this.

"I'm about to send the Pokedex to you. Until then Goodbye and have a nice journey" Professor Oak said as the screen fades to black for a second before dinging at Brown's PC. Brown selected said option and revealed another set

 ** **E-MAIL  
ITEM DEPOSIT  
ITEM WITHDRAWL  
****  
Brown selected the Option known as Item Withdraw and saw a list of multiple items that he withdrew into his Pc before spotting the Pokedex on top of the list. Brown quickly selected it as the item vanishes from the list and starts to appear from out of the PC screen and falls straight to Brown's hand. The Pokedex itself is a Red and Black Device, shaped like a NEW Nintendo 3DS XL and even resembling the system itself when folded closed and opened. He should know, he did looked at it a few weeks ago. A dinging sound was heard near the reception desk. Brown knew what it was for as he heads right to the counter

"Thank you for your patience Trainer Brown. We've restored your Pokémon to full health. We hope to see you again!" Nurse Joy said as he hands Brown the Pokeballs of his Pokémon. Brown nods as a way of saying thank you and heads upstairs to the room that he rented for as long as he's going to stay as Zorua comes out of her Pokeball and stays on Brown's shoulder. The room itself looked like any regular hotel Room. It composed of Orange and Red walls, a desk, drawers, bathroom on the left, a medium sized bed with pokemon themed covers, A dresser right next to the bed. Brown puts his bag on the ground and Zorua jumps on the bed just as Carlos lies down on the bed, causing his hat to fall off his head.

With Brown and Zorua, catch a new friend a teammate, arrive at Viridian City and stop by the Pokémon Center to take some rest and challenge the Viridian City Gym the next day. As the Journey Continues!

 **AN:** **Yes Pokephilia is a thing at this point in the Rainbowverse and it is legal.**


End file.
